In this application, cosmetic product means a product such as defined in the 93/35/EEC Directives of the Council of 14 Jun. 1993.
Units of this type are known wherein the applicator fixed on a portion of the container is intended to be placed in contact and displaced on the skin of a person in order to apply a cosmetic product deposited beforehand on the skin.
Application EP-A2-1 726 233 discloses a container wherein massaging projections are mounted on the head of the container, the body of this container serving as a handle for using the projections for their displacement on the skin of a person. However, grasping this container is not ergonomic. In addition, the surface allocated for the massaging projections is limited by the size of the head of the container which is relatively small.
Application US-A-2003/0225352 discloses a unit of the aforementioned type of which the applicator is formed by rotating massaging beads that protrude on the body of the container. This solution makes it possible to increase the useful surface of the applicator but reduces by as much the surface of the container which is used for the presentation of information, such as instructions, intended for the user. In addition, the applicator is not dissociable from the container and therefore cannot easily be cleaned.